


Soulmates

by dark_hour_shenanigans



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_hour_shenanigans/pseuds/dark_hour_shenanigans
Summary: Secret Santa gift for goroakecchi!Akechi unexpectedly visits Leblanc on a Sunday morning.





	Soulmates

Sunday was the one day Akira could sleep in, a fact which he was using to his fullest advantage, after yesterday’s activities in Mementos. By the time he managed to force himself out of bed, it was nearly noon. Yawning, Akira went through his daily routine, giving his hair a few cursory brushes. Despite having gone to bed at ten—a curfew strictly enforced by Morgana and his needle-sharp claws—he still felt weary. Perhaps he shouldn’t have spent all his energy squeezing every last cent he could out of Kana’s parents. Well, their Shadows, but the basic premise was the same.

A grin tugged at his lips. He was now richer than he could’ve ever imagined. Over five million yen. He felt smuger than he should have, knowing that he could, theoretically, have paid the debt to Kaneshiro in full, and still have enough left over for a hundred visits to the Wilton.

The mingled scent of coffee and curry drifted up from downstairs, making his stomach grumble angrily. Food. He changed out of his pajamas as quickly as humanly possible, pulling on his jacket just as Morgana bounded up from downstairs, fur puffed out and tail lashing angrily.

“Akechi’s here!” he hissed.

Akira blinked. “Doesn’t he usually come in the afternoon?”

“That’s what I thought, too!” Morgana paced anxiously. “Why the heck is he here?”

Just a few weeks ago, Akechi had blackmailed the Phantom Thieves into stealing prosecutor Sae Niijima’s heart, with the promise that he would ‘turn a blind eye’ to the crimes they’d already committed—so long as they disbanded after the culprit behind Okumura’s death had been arrested. Of course, given that Akechi was actually planning to kill Akira, that promise was complete BS. Akira didn’t think he’d be here for any nefarious reason, though, since as far as Akechi knew, they were all falling into his trap. So ulterior motives regarding Akira’s untimely death aside, it was pretty clear why Akechi was here.

“He probably wanted some coffee.”

Morgana stared at him. “He’s planning to kill you,” he stressed. Akira didn’t need a reminder. There was just a week left until November 20th, and each passing day made him feel even more anxious. Part of him still didn’t want to believe that Akechi would do such a thing, but the evidence was overwhelming.

“Well, he certainly isn’t going to try here.” He knew he should be more worried about this. But at the moment, he was tired, hungry, and really couldn’t bring himself to care all that much. “Besides, isn’t it better if I act normally? For the plan, I mean.”

Morgana seemed to accept this.”Fine, but...just be careful, okay? I’ll take a walk so Boss doesn’t yell at you.”

With that, Morgana bounded down the stairs, Akira following shortly after. Akechi was sitting at his usual spot at Leblanc’s counter, nursing a cup of coffee. He looked up as Akira entered and smiled, raising a gloved hand to wave at him. Akira smiled back, politely. Behind the counter, Sojiro sighed, exasperated.

“Jeez, kid. It’s almost noon.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “The hell were you doing yesterday?”

Akira shrugged non committedly and walked over to open the door for Morgana. Morgana glanced meaningfully at Akechi before leaving.

“You’re up awfully late,” Akechi said. Akira couldn’t help himself.

“Sorry, honey,” he said, fighting to keep a smile off his face. “I didn’t realize you were going to be here so early.” He sat down next to Akechi and finally let himself grin.

“Well,” Akechi said, “I wanted to surprise you.” Just like last time, he seemed willing to play along.

“Consider me surprised.” Akira felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Probably Futaba. She must be having a field day back in her room. “So, what brings you here to Leblanc this morning?”

“Well, I just felt like drinking this coffee again. It’s quite delicious. And…” Akechi trailed off, a strange look coming over his face. Akira could take a guess as to what he was thinking about.

“Here you go,” Sojiro said, placing down a plate of curry and a cup of coffee in front of Akira.

“Thanks,” Akira said, eagerly reaching for the mug. He winced as the burning liquid met his tongue, but he was already feeling more alert. Akechi was still staring at his coffee with that strange look on his face.

He shouldn’t care that Akechi was feeling down. He shouldn’t care that his would-be murderer being sad about not being able to drink Leblanc coffee after killing him. He really shouldn’t care about his potential killer, period.

Akira did a lot of things he shouldn’t.

“Well, then, this must be another instance of fate bringing us together,” Akira said. Earth to Akechi, come in Akechi. “It’s like we’re soulmates or something.” Wait. Where did that come from?

Behind the counter, Sojiro made a small choking noise.

“Soul-soulmates?” At least it seemed to have snapped Akechi out of his funk. “Wha—Where did that come from?”

“You said it first, right?” Too late to back out now. “‘It seems like we share some kind of bond.’” His Akechi impression was less than stellar, but it got the point across. 

“Ah, well, I…er.” Akechi seemed at a loss for words. Hah. Score one for Joker. Akira took the opportunity to start eating his breakfast. “You...you might be right.”

What.

Akira almost choked on his curry.

“I have been finding myself in your company more than usual, as of late.” Was there a smirk on his face? “And…we do work rather well together, do we not? Although, I haven’t yet found a red string on my finger.”

That asshole. He _was_ smirking. But two can play at that game. Operation: Make Akechi Blush is a go. Akira’s phone buzzed in his pocket again.

“I knew we were meant to be together from the moment we met. I mean, what were the chances of that show host choosing me to answer your question?”

“That was quite the coincidence, wasn’t it? Fate truly does bring us together.”

“You know, I couldn’t believe my luck when you approached me after the show.”

“Mm?” Something about Akechi’s smile turned brittle. “Because a celebrity was talking to you?”

Akira leaned forward, smirking. Some part of him was dimly aware that this was, perhaps, one of the stupidest things he’d ever done. Flirting with the goddamn enemy. Good thing his Charm was at max. His phone buzzed urgently. He ignored it.

“No. I just couldn’t believe that a guy as cute as you was talking to me.”

Akechi’s smile froze in place. His cheeks turned red and he ducked his head away, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. Akira grinned victoriously. Operation complete. His phone kept buzzing.

Sojiro coughed. Akira’s good mood vanished, replaced with equal parts embarrassment and a strong desire to sink into the floor and disappear. He'd forgotten that Sojiro was there.

“Y’know, I just remembered,” Sojiro said, looking just as awkward as Akira felt. “I gotta go make a run to the store. Mind keeping watch for a while?”

Akira nodded, unable to speak or look Sojiro in the eye. Sojiro left, leaving Akira and Akechi alone. Sitting right next to each other. Akechi still hadn’t moved from his position, and Akira was beginning to worry he’d crossed a line of some sort.

“Uh, Akechi…?”

“Ahaha,” Akechi smiled at Akira. “You…always manage to surprise me, somehow.”

Akira smiled back. “Someone’s got to keep you on your toes.”

They both fell silent. Akira finished the rest of his breakfast and started cleaning up.

“About what you said earlier…” Akechi hesitated. “Was that…”

“Hm?” Akira turned around.

“Ah, never mind.” Akechi stood up abruptly. “I really must get going, now.”

“Oh.” Disappointment. Why was Akira feeling disappointed? “Bye, then.” He raised his hand into a little half-wave.

“Goodbye.” Akechi stopped at the door, a small smile spreading over his face. “See you later…honey.” Without waiting to see Akira’s reaction, he stepped outside.

 ----------------------------

**Private Chat: Futaba Sakura and Akira Kurusu**

_You have (12) unread messages._

_< scroll to see older messages>_

_11-12-16_

**AK:** no problem

_11-13-16_

_< unread>_

**FS:** bro sketchy akechis in leblanc  
**FS:** dude wtf stop  
**FS:** OMG  
**FS:** did u just  
**FS:** wait wHAT HES FLIRTING BACK  
**FS:** WTF  
**FS** : brooooooooooooo stoooooop  
**FS:** !!!!!!!!!!!!  
**FS:** HOLY SHIT  
**FS:** i almost forgot sojiro was there lol  
**FS:** omfg he witnessed u flirting w sketchi akechi  
**FS:** wtf he called u honey  
**FS:** i cant belive u


End file.
